


Some well-deserved revenge

by asinineAnomaly



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asinineAnomaly/pseuds/asinineAnomaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a plan on getting revenge on his ex-girlfriend, Vriska Serket and enlists the help of her other exes. Revenge is sweet, especially like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some well-deserved revenge

"Eridan!"

He heard his name being called, but didn't know who called him.

"Eridan!"

He definitely didn't recognize the voice, especially over the loud sounds of the cafeteria.

"Eridan!"

"Oww, wwhy the fuck are you yelling in my ear?" Eridan asked.

"Haha! I just couldn't get your attention before, so I tried that," the yeller of your name - who you now know is a boy - has finally turned up. He has a goofy grin on his face, and messy black hair. His strikingly blue eyes were hidden behind a pair of rectangular glasses, "oh! I haven't introduced myself, I'm John."

"I'm Eridan. But you already kneww that," Eridan looked at John suspiciously, "howw do you knoww my name?"

"You're Vriska's ex-boyfriend, right?" John asked.

"That doesn't answer my question, but yeah."

"Sorry, it's just that Vriska would talk about you a lot."

Vriska. That name brings back some unpleasant memories. Wait, "You're Vvris's neww boyfriend?"

John shook his head, "I was her boyfriend. Now, I want to play a prank on her!"

"You wwant revvenge," Eridan bluntly replied.

"Not revenge! Just a harmless prank," John said, although revenge did sound nice. He kept that thought to himself, though.

"Wwhat does this prank entail?" Eridan asked.

John smiled, "So here's what we do. . ."

* * *

 

Vriska smirked, the day was going great for her. She was so close to nailing her long time crush/gang leader, and Tavros had been with that Joke guy all day, not to mention, she aced her history exam, and not even math had been able to kill her mood. That was, until she saw two of her exes on the courtyard stage. It got worse when she heard the opening notes of Gives You Hell by All American Rejects.

"I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face, and it never feels out of place," John sang.

"And you're still probably working, at a nine to five pace, I wonder how bad it tastes," Eridan sang, trying to hide his "wwavvy" accent.

Vriska's face flashed a look of fear, before quickly turning into a scowl. They would not know she was scared of their little prank.

"When you see my face hope it gives you hell! Hope it gives you hell! When you walk my way hope it gives you hell! Hope it gives you hell!" The pair harmonized wonderfully. Eridan smiled, he didn't expect to enjoy it so much, but the look on Vriska's face was priceless.

"Now where's your picket fence love, and where's that shiny car, did it ever get you far."

"You never seemed so tense love, I've never seen you fall so hard, do you know where you are."

"And truth be told I miss you, and truth be told I'm lying!" They sang, Eridan flipping her off. Vriska was seething at this point. Maybe she could get out and tell a teacher. She ran towards the entrance of the principal's building. Why did he even need an entire building for? She was stopped by her other ex, Tavros, and his friend, what was his name, Jape? Joke?

"Where are you going Vriska?" Tavros asked, as the pair started singing the chorus on stage.

"Yeah, the show's just begun," Jake said.

Vriska smirked, "Let me through, or I'll tell everyone your little secret."

Tavros smiled, "I thought you would say that, so I had Jake get one of his friends to give me this," he held up a flash drive.

Vriska paled, "You wouldn't."

"But, I, uh would," he glanced to Jake, who gave him a nod of approval. He wasn't used to this whole threatening stuff.

Vriska huffed, "Whatever."

"Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself, where'd it all go wrong, but the list goes on and on," John smiled, asking Tavros to help was a great idea.

"And truth be told I miss you, and truth be told I'm lying!" Eridan could feel Vriska's anger, and it just made him happier.

"When you see my face hope it give you hell, hope it gives you hell! When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it give you hell! If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well! Think he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell!"

"Hey, V-Serk, wasn't 'specting to see you here," Meenah said, smiling.

Vriska was freaking out, but she hoped it didn't show.

"Now you'll never see, what you've done to me, you can take those memories, they're no good to me," John's smile widened. That Meenah girl was who Vriska set her sights on this time. Good thing Karkat owed him a favor.

"And here's all your lies, you can't look me in the eyes, with that sad sad look, that you wear so well," Eridan smiled, he was really enjoying this! It wasn't often he got to sing.

"When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!" The crowd chanted, nailing the echo. Even Meenah joined in, much to Vriska's horror.

"When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!" John's eyes scanned the crowd, and sure enough all his friends were there cheering him on. He was pretty sure Rose winked at him, so he discreetly laced his fingers with Eridan's.

"If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats him well, think he's a fool your just as well, hope it gives you hell!" Eridan smiled. John's fingers were warm in his. He could feel his face growing redder, but he didn't know if it because of embarrassment or happiness.

"When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell! When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell! When you hear this song, hope you sing along but never tell! Then you're a fool I'm just as well, hope it gives you hell!" Vriska had started singing along (she was secretly a fan of the band) and the call of crowd was too much to resist.

"When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell! You can sing along, I hope that it puts you through hell!" The boys were done, panting slightly from the effort.

"Thank you! Thank you!" John yelled, not using the microphone, which would have made more sense. He seemed to realize this, and held the mic to his lips, "this was a little gift for our ex-girlfriend Vriska Serket! I hope you liked breaking our hearts!" John held his and Eridan's hands up, their hands still intertwined.

"You can go to hell, Vvris!" Eridan said into the mic.

Vriska blushed, all eyes were on her, but not in the way she liked. She could feel the judgment in their eyes.

"The shell's up with that?" Meenah asked, "you seamed like such a cool gill, before."

Vriska almost cringed, she knew what would be next.

"It's a good thing you're with me now," Meenah smirked, "you get more street cred, and don't have buoys like them bringing you down."

Vriska smiled, "Yeah, it's a gooooooood thing I left them, isn't it."

Eridan frowned, "That didn't go as wwell as planned. She seems happier."

John laughed, "Yeah, but you're such a good singer it was worth it."

Eridan blushed, "Wwhatevver. Noww, do you wwanna go get some ice cream or something?"

"Is it a date?" John asked, playfully.

"I guess," Eridan muttered.

"Then yes!" John said, pulling Eridan off stage. Eridan smiled, this was definitely the best date he ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> John's original pesterchum ghostyTrickster (GT) matches Eridan's CA in genetic coding. Isn't science the best!? That kinda gave birth to this idea, that and Vriska being a huge 8itch (see what I did there)  
> Have fun reading this, it was definitely fun writing it.


End file.
